


Good-Bye Yellow-Brick Road

by soldiergirl84



Series: Take That, According to Elton John [1]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiergirl84/pseuds/soldiergirl84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in the series of Take That, According to Elton John.  Takes place just after the band breaks up in 1996.  Where do they go from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good-Bye Yellow-Brick Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first of a series of Take That fan fiction stories based on songs by Elton John. Why Elton John, you ask? Well, any Thatter knows that Gary's favourite artist is Elton John. This one takes place after they break up and go their separate ways for a while. This is my first attempt, and it hasn't been betaed, so please be gentle.

Goodbye, Yellow-Brick-Road

_This is going to be the first of a series of Take That fan fiction stories based on songs by Elton John. Why Elton John, you ask? Well, any Thatter knows that Gary's favourite artist is Elton John. This one takes place after they break up and go their separate ways for a while. This is my first attempt, and it hasn't been betaed, so please be gentle._

It was a strange feeling when the boys parted ways at London Heathrow Airport. It was inevitable; the writing was on the wall when Robbie left. But it was for real now.

They hugged their goodbyes and well-wishes and promised to keep in touch. It was sad because of the good times they had shared, and the bonds that were created. But it was also a relief in a way; they didn't have Nigel breathing down their necks 24/7, and the paps weren't following their every move.

Once they got past Border Control and said goodbye to Nigel, they shouted “Don't let the door hit you on the arse on the way out!” in unison. After he was out of earshot, of course. They had enough and were glad to be rid of him.

What were they going to do now? Were they going to start solo careers, or just take some time off to do what they wanted, within reason? That sounded to be the best option. They were all drained in every way imaginable. Their thoughts turned to home, where their families and true friends were. Jason wanted to travel, but the other three weren't entirely sure. Gary and Mark thought about solo careers, like Robbie. Howard, well, he wasn't really sure.

They knew one thing for certain, their futures laid beyond the proverbial yellow-brick road that got them to this point.

_A/N: All feedback is welcome, as well as suggestions for betas._

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback and recommendations for betas are welcome.


End file.
